Recently, the work of locking the electronic parts on a print-circuit board of an electronic equipment has been carried out by the use of an automatized machine.
The conventional automatized machine supplies, as shown in FIGS. 13 and 14, electronic parts 2, such as ICs, resistors, or condensers, linked on a tape onto a print-circuit board 1 and inserts lead wires 2a into attachment holes 1a of the print-circuit board 1. Then, the ends of the lead wires 2a are bent by a clinch head 3 on the opposite side of the print-circuit board 1.
Generally, the number of lead wires 2a of the electronic parts 2 to be mounted on the print-circuit board varies from two, three, to four or so, depending upon the type of parts. In order to meet the difference in number of lead wires 2a, in the prior art, the clinch head 3 was interchanged according to the type of the electronic parts 2 to be mounted. Thus, the working efficiency was low and poor.
Further, in case the electronic parts 2 have three lead wires 2a each, its orientation ofmounting may take any one of four poses or patterns as shown in FIGS. 15(A)-15(D). Accordingly, the clinch head 3 must be turned up to 360 degrees correspondingly to the respective orientations shown in FIGS. 15(A)-15(D), and this makes a rotary mechanism of the clinch head 3 into a more complicated one.
Furthermore, though it might be possible to improve the working efficiency by equipping the clinch head 3 with a mechanism of detecting whether or not a given electronic part 2 is mounted correctly on the print-circuit board 1, in order to detect the number of lead wires 2a of this electronic part 2 and to discriminate if it is the given one, a complicated mechanism must be incorporated in the clinch head 3, thereby resulting in the drawback that the clinch head 3 becomes a large-sized one. In addition, in case the electronic parts 2 have three lead wires 2a each as shown in FIG. 15, a detection mechanism as well as the clinch head 3 had to be turned up to 360 degrees in response to the orientation of the lead wires 2a.